Prince Froglip's Goblins
Prince Froglip's Goblins are the tertiary antagonists of the animated movie, The Princess and the Goblin. A group of monsters, led by the ruthless and sadist, Prince Froglip. The Goblins are minor players in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains The Failed Attack At Prince John's Castle Inspired by a speech of Froglip, the Goblins begin their invasion at Prince John's castle, during the night. Ascending from the underground, the goblins begin their attack. However, Prince John and his army fend off Froglip and his goblin army, with their advanced weaponry, forcing them to retreat. Matters get worse, when one goblin warrior, accidentally, cuts a log from an obstruction, flooding the entire castle of Prince John, flushing Froglip, the Goblin King, the Goblin Queen and the Goblin army, from a high lift to their death. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Underground Invasion Prince Froglip and his new queen, Queen Gnorga, make their first step on this war by conquering the castle of the lonely King Haggard. When the king noticed them, Prince Froglip orders his minions to attack the warrior. Although some of them were slayed by the king's sword, Prince Froglip, pushed the king from a tower he was standing to his supposed-death, making it the first victory for the Goblin alliance. A "Wonderful" Victory Later the Goblins make their next invasion in Wonderland, where they confront the rulers of this place, The Spirit of the Book, Nicholas Cherrywood and the Wizard of Wonderland. At first the gnomes were outmatched by the sorcery of the book and the attacks of the wizard, until Queen Gnorga appears in the battlefield, and with her magic, she forced Nicholas to close the book for good, ending the spirit's life forever. At the same time she dealt with the Wizard of Wonderland, who encountered her by mistake, leaving the wizard to melt at her sight, before he can even retreats. The Trolls, along with Prince Froglip, congratulate the Queen for her victory against Wonderland's enemies. Goblins And Demons Together Having heard about the goblins recent victories, King One-Eye employs the services of Froglip and Gnorga to his growing empire, ready to conquer Egypt, Rameses's hometown. The Fall Unfortunately, Rameses had heard about the demon's king rising power and he sends Eris and her champion, the brutal knight Ruber, to the King One-Eye's fortress to destroy their forces once and for all. It is unknown what happened to the goblins, since they weren't featured in the fight between King One-Eye's forces with Ruber and Eris. It is assumed that after their leader's defeat, the gnomes went on with their lives and they didn't have concern to serve another master in this war. Heroes Vs Villains War Serving Prince John During the early events of the war, Prince Froglip, along with his goblin army take refuge to Prince John's castle, where they offer an alliance with the lion prince. Although Scar and Shere Khan (Prince John's allies) were unsure about Froglip's motives. A First Failure As soon as Froglip leaves Prince John's castle and returns hom to reunite with his parents, the Goblin King and the Goblin Queen, Robin Hood and Little John sneak in the underground cave, without being detected. Prince Froglip however notices the duo and calls his goblin army to attack the heroes. Despite their efforts, Robin Hood skills dispatch many of the Goblins, with the exception of the Goblin Queen, who was wearing her rock shoes, which protect her from any injuries. When Robin Hood was defeated by the Goblin Queen, Little John helped his friend by injuring a halve the goblins and the queen and then escape from the underground cave, much to the frustration of Prince Froglip. After the fight, Froglip returns to his master and reports his failure about not capturing Robin Hood, Prince John's greatest enemy. Prince John then blames Scar and Shere Khan for not backing up Prince Froglip when they had the chance. Not only that but the final straw for both of the felines was when Froglip and his henchmen mock at their enemies. Scar and Shere Khan then abandon the faction and start to make themselves a new faction. New Allies, New Alliance It is not long enough, when more members join Prince John's Alliance, including Yzma, Mad Madam Mim, the Queen of Hearts and Queen Gnorga. Later, Doctor Facilier arrives in Prince John's castle, persuading the lion to join the Horned King's growing army. Prince John and his allies agree to his offer. Capturing Phillip When Clavious, one of the Horned King's allies, capture the Genie and persuades him to tell where the Black Cauldron (the source of the Horned King's powers) is, the Genie tells them that the the Black Cauldron is hidden in King Stephan's castle. Seeing them as easy targets, the Horned King sets his forces into King Stephan's castle. When Froglip and his goblin army arrive in King Stephan's castle, they encounter Prince Phillip. Acting quickly, the goblins tied the prince and chained him back to the Horned King's castle as a new prisoner. For the rest of the forces of the Horned King, they manage to capture many kings and princes and also find the Black Cauldron, residing in the palace, leaving the mission as a first success. Finding Snow White As the was was still in progress, Prince Froglip decides to scout the terrain for the Horned King. There they find Snow White and her friends, wandering in a forest. Prince Froglip orders his army to kill the seven dwarfs, only for them to fail to the dwarfs' rapidity. After the short fight, Snow White and her friends manage to escape from the goblins. Allying With Maleficent Much later, Maleficent arrives and offers an alliance with the lich king on purpose to take down the heroes. The Horned King and his allies agreed to her offer, as they villains grown in power. Because there were two famous heroes factions, Aladdin's and Taran's faction, the Horned King and Maleficent decides to mix their forces and to create two groups of villains one of which to deal with one hero faction. Prince Froglip and his goblin army ends up with Maleficent's forces as they launch their attack at Taran's group. As all of the villains were challenging all of the heroes, Froglip and his goblin army confront Peter Pan. But before they could even attack, Peter Pan throws to them a piece of cloth, leaving them confused at the moment. Despite that short event, the rest of the villains manage to capture many heroes of Taran's faction and imprisone them back to the Horned King's castle. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Taking Out A Threat In this war, Froglip once again forms the Goblin Alliance with his mate, Queen Gnorga. Sensing the troll Stanley, as a threat to their kingdom, Prince Froglip volunteers to seize him. He used his goblins to tie Stanley and bring him before Gnorga's castle. There the queen decides to banish Stanley to the Central Park, where the circus of Professor Screweyes was residing at the moment. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Monsters Category:The Goblin Alliance Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:Vs Brock Category:The Mystory Club Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Prince Froglip's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Princess and the Goblin Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Trolls Category:The One-Eyes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manuel´s Villains War